


Mondays

by acesquared



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesquared/pseuds/acesquared
Summary: Everyone knows the joy of Mondays. Excessive explitives, because why not. Warning: Reading this is probably a waste of your time.





	Mondays

Monday… I hate Mondays. You’re expected to wake up from two days acting like a complete sloth and make yourself presentable and be civil with people and stuff. It sucks. I mean. At least let us start the day a bit later. Waking up at the crack of dawn when I more than likely went to bed past midnight last night is beyond cruel. I mean, it’s like terrible. So at least let us start school at like, 10 am or something like that. That would be better.   
So today is Monday, and I am at school. It’s 6 am. The birds aren’t even awake yet. Okay, so that’s a lie… they are awake, but really, why am I up this early. I had to wake up at 5 to get here by 6 and class starts in about half an hour. Why. Me. Ugh, whatever, I guess I’ll just sleep through the first class like I always do. Who cares if I’m already failing it and I need to pass in order to graduate. Don’t try to blame my pissy attitude on me. I got myself here. You’re supposed to do the rest.

—

Okay, so it’s lunch time now, finally. I got through two whole classes today without murdering someone. Progress! Though I did visualize putting my math teacher through that shredder that he’s so fond of. Oh, the shredder? Yeah, anyone who fails his tests has to go and put their test through the shredder in front of the whole class. It’s kind of weird and I’m pretty sure it falls under the category of cruel and unusual punishment, and it probably breaks a law or something. Anyways, it’s a little better because it’s everyone and not just one person. I just don’t understand why he values spending time humiliating us over actually teaching us anything. Maybe if he sorted out his priorities less of us would fail the tests.

Anyways, back to lunch. Today it’s… I don’t even know what that is… I think it’s supposed to be chili… Ew. Gross. I’m… not hungry anymore.

I walk across the cafeteria and sit down next to my friend. Well, I say friend… we’re actually more like people who hate the life and each other in the same way. We can kind of tolerate each other and there are no other seats available, so I guess this is it… Her name is Bailey. I guess she’s okay. She can get a little annoying sometimes, and I hate how she’s better at art than me, but I guess we can’t all be special snowflakes…

—-

School is finally over. Thank you Jesus. So after school I always go to this cafe where a bunch of us hang out sometimes, but if I don’t get there fast enough I don’t get a seat, and guess what… I didn’t get a seat today. Oh well. I guess I’ll just get my over sugary drink and leave. From there I cut across the skate park to get to my neighborhood. But I don’t go home, ew… Instead I go to the house of the guy that I’m stalking. (Obviously I’m not actually stalking him. That’s creepy.) No, I talk to him and he’s kinda chill… We’re kinda friends which means its not weird that I know the brand of his shampoo and when he has soccer practice… I think…

—-

Ugh… cute boy wasn’t home, guess I have to go home. I mean, I don’t have to… but I think that I should because my mom has been really pissy lately about not coming straight home from school and she kinda has been threatening to take away my allowance and shit, so…

—-

My mom was yelling when I got home. That was a drag, but I guess I should be used to id by now. I want to travel and she wants to stay here. tells me to wait until college and travel while I study. But I don’t want to go to college. Electively put myself through four more years of torture? No thank you. I want to do my traveling and writing and stuff and never have to be accountable to a teacher ever again, ever…. I guess I’ll have to be accountable to my boss at some point, but that is different, my boss pays me. And if I get harassed at work I can report people. I don’t just have to deal with it.

—-

So yeah, this has been a day in the life of me. Now fuck off. No, but really, my name is Stacey Candace. I know, my name sucks, right? Anyways. Really, fuck off. I don’t want to see your fucking ugly face anymore. I mean, unless you’re foreign. But I doubt you are. Because if you came from anywhere cool you wouldn’t be reading this still… Yeah, I’m not really all that interesting. Jeez, why are you still reading? I’m not really saying anything important. God… really? You must be really stupid… Do you really want to knw my whole life story? I mean, I’m fucking boring. You just read three sentences about how boring I am. You’re special. Actually I lied, you’re not. You’re fucking– not special. Okay fine, since you’re that determined, I’ll tell you a secret. Everything you just read is a lie. I’m a 50 year old man in a trailer park and I have five dogs and a couple cats. I’m 150 pounds overweight and I’ll probably die soon. Sayonara fucker.

 


End file.
